


GabriSybil

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Bad Days, Gen, Good Days, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Вы не боитесь Габриэль? :) Сейчас начнете. :D





	GabriSybil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [GabriSybil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366024) by Temora. 



> Перевод: апрель 2007г.

Жаркие или дождливые дни выводили Габриэль из себя. Она злилась. Злилась так сильно, что, казалось, могла взорваться в любую секунду. Хотя нет, ещё сильнее.

Она сжимала поводья чуть крепче, чем это было необходимо, и бормотала что-то себе под нос, понукая лошадь ехать дальше по дороге. На лбу выступил пот, руки, спина – все было мокрое. Впрочем, любой, кто имеет привычку носить одежду из кожи, подтвердит, что это не лучший вариант для лета. Она натирает. Она раздражает. В ней жарко, все тело зудит. И воздух чем-то воняет. И пахнет лошадью. И солнце слишком яркое. И дорога такая грязная. Да и вид засушенных деревьев порядком утомил. Ну что за НЕВЫНОСИМОЕ ПЕКЛО. Все бесит!

Зена понимала, что значило произнести Хотя Бы Слово. Одно простое слово могло сделать её жертвой гнева барда. Иногда ей даже не нужно было ничего говорить. Результат был тот же. Заговори и Будешь Растерзан? Промолчи и Рискуешь Жизнью?

Сегодня она избрала молчание.

«Я точно скоро свалюсь с этой лошади!» - донеслось до ушей воина – «Соскользну как дура, и все. Проклятое пекло!»

 _Тихо, Зена_ , напомнила она себе.

«… чертов Аполлон. За кого он вообще себя принимает? Что это, я спрашиваю? Попытка САМОУТВЕРДИТЬСЯ?»

 _Спокойно, Зена_.

«Человеческое тело способно расплавиться? А? А? Спорю, что да!» - продолжая свою тираду, Габриэль переключила внимание на седельную сумку и принялась с остервенением рыться в ней – «И проклятого сахара не осталось. Ну, КОНЕЧНО! Потому что НЕКОТОРЫМ приспичило отправиться на битву, вместо того чтобы сходить по магазинам!» - подняв руку к небу, она погрозила кулаком – «Чертовы Боги! Вам ведь доставляет это удовольствие, да? ДААААА?!»

Воительница тихонько вздохнула. Прямо как в прошлом месяце в Охотничьей Таверне, когда Габриэль испинала несколько человек и спустила по лестнице того здоровяка, лишь потому что ей ‘не понравилась его прическа’.

 _Секунду! В прошлом месяце?_ Ослепленная внезапной догадкой, Зена мысленно сделала быстрый арифметический подсчет. 25, 26, 27, 28… _О, нет! Только не это! НЕТ!_ Чертов лунный календарь, только этого ей не хватало. Неужели Боги никогда не устанут испытывать её? Она представила возможные сценарии своей жуткой смерти, если посмеет открыть рот, поэтому не стала этого делать.

«А ТЫ?»

 _Ооо. Прямое попадание_.

«Только посмотрите на НЕЁ! Солнце шпарит так, что дышать нечем, а она СВЕЖА и ЛЕГКА, как чертова ГЕСТИАНСКАЯ ДЕВСТВЕННИЦА!!! Тебя вообще ЧТО-НИБУДЬ волнует?!»

 _О, да, и очень. Но я не хочу остаться без глаз_.

Вслух: «Габриэль, если хочешь, мы можем остановиться».

«Что? Если хочу? Если _Я_ хочу?!» - рявкнула Габриэль. Широко разведя руки, она начала отчаянно жестикулировать – «Значит все дело во мне! Великолепно! Мы остановимся, в результате не успеем предотвратить эту проклятую схватку, Килбуна порешат, вся его семья обвинит МЕНЯ, и кто останется счастлив? НИКТО, Зена. НИКТО!»

_Ну все, сейчас начнет разглагольствовать. Берегись, Греция!_

«Значит мало того, что я массирую ТЕБЕ ноги, теперь ещё я должна терпеть САМЫЙ ЖАРКИЙ день во ВСЕЙ истории человечества. Вот тебе и на!»

Зена, которая не смогла проследить никакой связи между сказанным, избрала безопасный ответ: «Эээ, прости».

«За что ты просишь прощение?» - в голосе барда послышалась угроза. Постепенно он снизился до тихого шипения – «Ты издеваешься надо мной, да? Ведь так?»

Зена начала паниковать: «Извини».

«Хватит кормить меня своими извинениями!» - взбесилась Габриэль – «Даже не пытайся разговаривать со мной, когда ты в таком настроении! Не говори НИ СЛОВА!»

Зена промолчала. Её взгляд устремился на следующий поворот дороги. _Когда мы повернем_ , мысленно успокоила она себя - _Габриэль снова станет нормальной. Вспомни, ведь все не так уж и плохо. 29 дней в месяце компенсируют все (причем с лихвой!), так что закрой рот и успокойся, женщина_.

«Да ты даже готовить не умеешь» - внезапно выпалила бард и продолжила ворчать себе под нос что-то ещё менее вразумительное.

Зена с трудом прочистила горло: «Может тебе стоит…»

Она хотела сказать ‘попить’, но резко замолчала, поймав на себе убийственно-холодный взгляд.

«Зена, ты приказываешь, что мне делать?»

«Нет! Нет!» - испуганно замотала головой воительница – «Я просто подумала, что тебе…»

«Зена, кто из нас двоих командует надо мной? ТЫ мне НЕ начальник!»

Слишком напуганная, чтобы что-то сказать или сделать, воительница лишь жалобно кивнула в ответ. _Великие Боги, она меня убьет!_

Габриэль резким движением схватила её за нагрудную пластину и притянула к себе, достаточно близко, чтобы поцеловать. ‘Ооо!’ – вырвалось у воина от неожиданности, хотя при других обстоятельствах ей бы пришлась по нраву такая позиция.

Поцелуя, разумеется, не последовало. Вместо него раздался пронзительный крик: «ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОНЯЛА??»

Голова Зены качнулась из стороны в сторону, словно у тряпичной куклы. В глазах застыли страдание и страх.

«НУ?!» - заорала Амазонка.

«Что? Что?» - испуганно пробормотала Зена.

«ТАК И НАПИШИ!» - взбешенно выпалила Габриэль. Выхватив из сумки какой-то кусок пергамента, она сунула его в руки ошарашенного воина. Зена едва успела поймать его и с трепетом уставилась на барда.

Габриэль переместилась в седле и приставила наконечник сая к груди воина. Очень четко, проговаривая каждое слово, она прошипела: «Зена. Не властна. Командовать. Над. Габриэль».

Воительница благоразумно повиновалась приказу, поспешно нацарапав фразу на пергаменте, после чего спрятала его на груди. Похоже, это ненадолго успокоило барда, поскольку несколько последовавших за этим минут она провела в агрессивной борьбе с мнимыми комарами.

Предельно Осторожно: «Эээ, Габриэль?»

«Да?» - и как только одно простое слово могло звучать так угрожающе.

Зена беспокойно заерзала в седле, натягивая поводья Арго и заставляя тем самым Габриэль также остановить свою лошадь: «Мне кажется… _Мне_ кажется, что сегодня очень жарко».

Испепеляющий взгляд: «Иии?»

«И я думаю, что нам стоит сделать небольшой привал и передохнуть пару часов».

Габриэль, прищурившись, уставилась подозрительно на подругу: «Значит это твое решение, так? Не мое».

«Ммм, ну, да».

«И никаких потом обвинений в мой адрес, если мы не окажемся на месте вовремя?»

«Абсолютно никаких».

«Ну, хорошо!»

С непонятно откуда появившейся жизнерадостностью, бард соскочила с лошади и повела её к деревьям: «Зена, я нашла тень. Посмотри, какой чудесный уголок» - восторженно закричала она, обернувшись через плечо – «Хотя я не понимаю, почему говорят ‘уголок’, правда. Ну, вот рассуди, что такое угол? Разве может что-то быть угловатым? Уголоподобным?»

«Как скажешь» - ответила Зена, поставленная в тупик подобной цепочкой логических размышлений. _Одно тело и столько граней. Просто раздвоение личности. Ну, кто мог знать? Она выглядела такой безобидной, такой невинной_.

Мило улыбаясь, Габриэль похлопала по траве, приглашая воина присесть рядом: «Иди, что ты там стоишь?»

 _Жду, пока ты придешь в себя_. «Ничего».

«Тогда садись!» - восторженно прощебетала Амазонка – «Я сочинила про тебя одну историю. Хочешь послушать?»

 _Историю? Наверняка в основе сюжета - моя смерть?_ «Мммм…»

Черты лица мгновенно исказились, бард стала мрачнее тучи, в глазах вспыхнули молнии: «Зееееееенаааааа…»

«Да-да! Конечно! Очень… очень хочу… я… эээ… просто …»

«О, да вот же она!» - просияла Габриэль, выудив откуда-то небольшой свиток. Прочистив горло и приняв самую подходящую позу, приличествующую барду, она начала декламировать. Зена, опустившаяся перед ней на колени, с опаской внимала её приторно сладкому голосу, в любую секунду ожидая подвоха:

‘Я расскажу вам о Зене (как обычно), которая уже не та, какой вы привыкли её знать. Нет, когда однажды…’

Замолчав, Габриэль быстро пробежала глазами по следующим строчкам: «Разрази меня гром» - пробормотала она, скептически рассматривая пергамент – «Это я такое написала?»

«А что?» - спросила Зена, тут же пожалев, что сделала это.

«Ну, как-то грубо» - призналась Габриэль. На её лице появилась растерянность, когда она продолжила читать – «Я имею ввиду… ну ты ведь не ТАКАЯ уж стерва…»

«Оо».

«… И мне даже порой нравится, когда ты сражаешься голая…» - нижняя губа опасно задрожала – «… и ты совсем не воняешь… О чем я только думала…»

«Все хорошо, Габриэль» - попыталась разуверить её Зена. _Она возвращается! Хвала Богам!_

«А вот и нееееет!» - печально всплеснула руками бард, её глаза мгновенно наполнились слезами – «Я таааак сииииильнооооо тебя люблююю! И только посмотри, что написала?! Посмотриииии!» - швырнув свиток на траву, она уткнулась в плечо воина и разрыдалась.

Сперва опешив, Зена постепенно пришла в себя. Не зная, что сказать, она обвила руками плечи барда и осторожно провела по её волосам, пытаясь успокоить.

«Габриэль, я тоже тебя люблю» - сказала она. Взгляд воина упал на развернувшийся в траве свиток. _Когда она успела это написать? Великие Боги, неужели там написано ЗАДНИЦА…???_

«Все плохо» - горько всхлипывала Габриэль – «Ты так добра ко мне, так терпима, а я… я просто неблагодарная тваааааарь!» - последнее слово потонуло в громких рыданиях. Зена закатила глаза. _Ох уж эти мне барды!_

«Правда, Габриэль, все хорошо».

«Нет, не правда».

«Да, поверь мне» - терпеливо повторила Зена. _Чудачка_.

«А я говорю, нет!»

«Да».

«НЕТ, ЗЕНА!» - свирепо заорала Габриэль. Резко выпрямившись, она шлепнула воина по руке – «И кто тебя просил успокаивать меня?!»

 _Новый шлепок!_ «Эээ, Габриэль…»

 _Ещё один! И ещё!_ «Оставь меня в покое!» _Шлепок!_

«Хорошо!» Зена поспешно вскочила, уклонившись от очередного удара.

«Отойди от меня!» - разгневанно выпалила заплаканная Амазонка.

«Хорошо, хорошо, как скажешь!»

Габриэль уставилась на воина. Её руки так и остались поднятыми, глаза широко открыты: «КУДА ЭТО, ВО ИМЯ ТАРТАРА, ТЫ СОБРАЛАСЬ?»

«Прочь! Подальше от тебя! _И как можно быстрее!_ Габриэль, я могу поехать и помешать нашему другу вляпаться в крупную неприятность, или остаться здесь и служить тебе грушей для битья, пока ты наконец не решишь, какая Фурия в тебя вселилась! Ооо, давай-ка посмотрим, как мне стоит поступить, что мне нужно сделать…»

Воительница замолчала, переводя дух. Она тяжело дышала, руки были плотно сжаты в кулаки. Но та реакция, которая последовала, была просто невероятна. Габриэль расхохоталась.

«Зена, ты такая милая, когда сердишься! Иди сюда, я тебя поцелую!»

Воительница аж задохнулась: «Ты должно быть меня разыгрываешь?»

Габриэль продолжала хихикать: «Прости… ох, прости… Не обижайся, но ты выглядишь такой…» - и более грубым голосом – « _Ты должно быть меня разыгрываешь_ » - спародировала она, изобразив суровое выражение лица, прежде чем снова прыснуть от смеха – «Ты такая забавная. Ладно, поехали, надо помочь Килбуну».

Зена в полной тишине вновь оседлала Арго, периодически с опаской посматривая на барда. Габриэль же восторженно щебетала. Звучно чмокнув воина в щеку, она забралась на свою лошадь. _Неужели все этим и ограничится?_ , терялась в догадках Зена.

«Поспеши, нам нельзя мешкать!» - воскликнула Габриэль, подхватывая поводья – «Иначе можем опоздать! К тому же посмотри, какой чудесный день!»

Зена пожала плечами, осознав, что совершенно ничего не понимает. _Похоже на то_. Она пришпорила Арго и в этот момент услышала десять слов, от которых застыла в жилах кровь.

«Зена, тебе не кажется, что кожаная одежда меня немного полнит?»

 

КОНЕЦ :)


End file.
